


That should be enough

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Jaime has an enlightening conversation with Jon Snow.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	That should be enough

Jaime wandered around Winterfell thinking about how much he screwed up things when he left. Yes, he did that to try to help them and to try and save Cersei, but at what cost?

Brienne when seeing him arrive in the North went berserk -with reason- and almost impaled him with her sword. Afterwards he didn't see her again and it was driving him mad.

Even Podrick was dismissing him...Podrick, the boy who Jaime told to take care of Brienne and he seemed to be doing that just fine actually. Because Jaime hurt her, and even Jaime hated himself for that.

It was while walking around one of the cliffs in Winterfell that Jaime found Jon Snow sitting alone in a rock, observing the horizon of ice and brooding the death of his queen, even if she had been battshit mad at the end. Well, Jaime actually understood the bastard's suffering.

He went closer and sat next to the short man, hoping that this won't be too difficult to do.

"We are royally screwed, huh? Who would have thought that one day I would find myself here with you lot."

Jaime tried to sound sincere and not as if he was mocking Jaime or anything like that.

The man next to Jaime stiffened, but then sighed.

"Leave me alone, Lannister." His harsh voice was amusing, Jaime noticed how Jon tried to sound more adult than he was. After all the hardships he went through though, Jaime guessed that Jon Snow was already a man.

"I'm just trying to make conversation, you see, Snow, I am grieving the death of my sister and yes, I know how mad that is because she basically tried to kill me and didn't care about me that much but...well, it was sad." Jaime was rambling, he knew that, but he needed to take some things out of his chest and Jon Snow was harmless and too good. "And I tried to do what I think was the right choice, but that didn't end well because Cersei died either way and I broke the heart of the woman I love. Brienne is not even looking me in the eye since I came back." At this point he wasn't even sure if Jon was listening or if the man's next to him was sleeping while sitting, he was too calm next to Jaime. "Who would have thought that me, Jaime Lannister, Kingslayer or any other name people like to call me, was going to fall for someone like Brienne."

With that last part he had a reaction from Jon.

"What do you mean?"

"Brienne of Tarth, a woman too good to be true, loyal almost in a stupidity level and completely remarkable." Jaime sighed defeated and utterly sad. "I hurt the only good thing in my life because, as many people say, I am the stupidest Lannister."

Jaime wanted to cry, but he would never do that in front of Jon Snow. Not even if he has swords in his heart and the world was ending.

He got up, staying awkwardly behind Jon and when he turned around to go back to his room, he heard the other man standing up.

"The woman you love is alive, Jaime. That should be enough for you."

And with that, Jon Snow walked back to the castle. Not looking back but leaving a crying Jaime Lannister behind.

*

After some hours sitting on the rock, he cleaned his face and decided that he would keep trying to wind Brienne back. Jon was right, Brienne was alive and Jaime should try to make amends at least, even if she didn't want anything more with him. 

He walked to her bedchambers, he thought someone would come in look for him after he didn't appeared on dinner but no one came. The guards leading up to her place gave him odd looks but let him continue his path.

Jaime paused in from to her oak door, the corridor only lit by the fire and the soft light of the moon. His hand went to knock but before he could touch the surface, the door opened and Brienne was there.

She was probably going out, judging by the fact that she was wearing her boots and a gigantic fur coat. Her eyes went shocked when seeing him but he also noticed some relief on them. As if remembering she was angry with him, Brienne stood straight up and regarded him.

"Can I talk to you? It will be just for a moment and then...then I will leave you alone."

His words took a toll on him because he noticed her shifting her weight and swallowing nervously.

"Come in."

She opened the door for him to pass and took a step back. When he was engulfed by the warmth of her room he noticed she closed the door behind then.

He sat on a chair near the fireplace, and she waited for him to voice out what he wanted to talk about.

Her hands were holding the Hem of her shirt, after discarding the coat, with unusual strength.

"I love you, Brienne."

She gasped, and he was sad to noticed that because she didn't knew that. It saddened him because they had amazing nights together and apparently she didn't know about his feelings.

"I'm sorry for doing what I've done. I should never had gone to try and save my sister, but I did, and I have to live with the consequences. Although, it getting difficult to do that because after knowing you for ten years, I find myself unable to live a life without you in it." He breathed deeply. "I find myself looking for you when I'm distressed and when I'm happy. Even when we were separated before it never was something definitive. But now, I fear it might. Because I'm the stupidest man on Earth, apparently." He laughed weakly because of the irony of everything, he always thought he had everything and in the end the only thing he actually needed and wanted, hated him now. "I'm not here to pressure you or try to do anything...I'm just here because-" His voice wavered. "Because, Brienne...you are alive. And I think that's enough for me. Knowing your heart is still beating."

He thought about Jon Snow and how his queen went to the otherworld, on how Jon Snow's lover before that died with an arrow on her chest while he cried over her body. On how Greyworm had to watch the woman he loved being decapitated. Jaime felt lucky somehow. His sunshine was still bright as the sun.

Brienne had tears in her eyes.

"Where were you during dinner?" She asked between sobs.

Jaime was confused by her question because he just presented a monologue and she totally went on the tangent.

"I was out. Had some words with Jon Snow and then thought for a while." 

"I've looked for you. And I was almost asking for a search party. Don't you see how annoying you are and you do that? You go off and do everything alone because you are incapable of asking for help, you are incapable to stay put and give me time." She took a step closer to him and look down at his green eyes. "I was furious. You left me. And I'm starting to understand why you did that...don't you ever do something like that again, do you hear me?"

Brienne leaned down and held on his jacket lapels, close enough so he could feel her mint breath.

"I can't lose you. Not after everything we've been through."

She kissed him fast and hard.

"I wasn't mad because you went to Cersei. I was mad because you left to die."

His hand moved without thinking and he touched her cheek. Trying to erase the tears there. His stump caressed her neck, and she hummed to the sensation.

In one swift move Brienne straddled on his lap, she was heavy but Jaime missed her closeness so much that he didn't care if he has bruises on the next day. He was happier than ever and when she kissed him, then slow and full of tender, he laced her waist and brought her pressinh to his body.

He trailed kisses through her neck while she mumbled incoherent things, and when things got more intense they went to bed. They shared loving kisses and naked skin throughout the night and when Jaime was almost drifting off to sleep, Brienne placed her ear on his chest and mouthed the three words he was dying to hear all along.

He smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
